1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus in which a plurality of modules can be mounted, and, more particularly, to a structure of electronic apparatus in which a plurality of modules are mounted at high density, so that the apparatus is miniaturized in overall size.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of modules are mounted in an electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, in accordance with use. Examples of modules to be mounted include a PCI (peripheral component interconnect) module for carrying out data communications by way of a LAN (local area network), or the like. The PCI module referred to here means a module to be connected to a PCI bus.
Other examples of the module to be mounted include memory cards, such as an SD (secure digital memory) card (Registered trademark), a memory stick (Registered trademark), and a CF (compact flash) card (Registered trademark). A card-housing section for reading and writing data from and to such a memory card is attached in a portable computer.
A portable computer has a module-housing section inside a casing, for allowing these modules to be mounted. In some cases, a plurality of modules; e.g., a PCI module and a memory card, are mounted in the module-housing section. In such a case, the plurality of modules are mounted side by side in the module-housing section.
More specifically, a connector, a card-housing section, and the like, which correspond to the respective modules, are attached in the module-housing section side by side and coplanar. As a result, when mounted in the module-housing section, the respective modules are mounted side by side (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-165552 (lower right column, fourth paragraph, FIGS. 4 and 5)).